


【海贼王乙女】反向攻略

by Lilia00



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilia00/pseuds/Lilia00
Relationships: Shachi - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	【海贼王乙女】反向攻略

山治

大概就是一个逆向攻略，你不按套路出牌，最后C到了山治的小甜饼吧

ooc预警

要你说船上的大家真的就如同亲人一样，你就天天混迹在娜美和乌索普一行人里，大家一起插科打诨也非常有趣。但是你偏偏就是对厨师先生感兴趣，前面也说了大家就像亲人一样，你开始也是这样认为的，但是你会对哪个亲人起反应？哦不是，是感兴趣啦。

要说你刚上船的时候最殷勤的就是这位厨师先生了，每天恨不得围在你身边打转，一会限季饮品，一会专属甜点的。如果你接受好意的时候再说上一句谢谢，那就更不得了了，英俊潇洒的厨师先生马上恨不得扭成一个陀螺原地转圈360。

你也偷偷向你们的航海士打听过他这是什么毛病，毕竟正常人实在做不出一边打圈一边喷血这种奇葩事件，当时你们的小贼猫怎么说的来着，

“哦，山治君呀，你不用管他，他就是喜欢和女孩子讲话啦。”

和女孩子讲话就这么值得激动吗？你确实有些好奇，毕竟在你看来山治的长相应该还挺受女孩子喜欢的呀。

大概带着这份新奇与有趣的心态，你开始会观察山治，这个一见到美女就迈不开腿的骑士道厨子。然后你就发现了一些小细节，比如，

“呐山治君，今天的你也很帅耶。”

只是在山治又一次递给你小甜点的时候笑眯眯的盯着人夸他，就会让一向乐于表达爱意的厨师先生晕红了耳后根与脖颈，

“谢，谢谢小姐的赞美，啊啊被小姐着等姿容月貌的美女夸奖，就算要我现在死去也可以了！！”

虽然会马上切换到平时的状态，但是最开始的一瞬间无措还是轻易就被你发现了。唔故作镇定的山治君还挺可爱的嘛。

或者是，你会发现虽然山治总是满嘴跑火车，但其实大概应该算是个纯情小男生？

“那山治君要试试吗？埋胸的快感？”

这是又一次山治夸了你的好身材，并且暗示你波涛汹涌的乳白非常让他心动之后，你抓着厨师先生的手好心询问想不想试试手感。

但是你们船的山治君显然有贼心没贼胆，还没等碰到呢，就激动的咚一下子头撞地晕了过去。

不过这些都不是你最在意的，毕竟你与草帽团的小伙伴们也认识了一段时间，大家是什么脾气你大概是了解到了，可是你居然发现山治君也会有点自卑？

这可真是太不可思议了，长相像王子的山治居然是个小可怜？

这还是你们经历big mom事件时候发现的，了解到他的以前之后，你才知道原来山治君也有过这样绝望又委屈的童年。

所以，自从你们把他带回船上后，你都没有像以前那样作弄他了，毕竟仅有的良心还是有点说不过去的。当然你心里梗着的他的结婚事件才是关键，只是最近在赌气的你不想去解开它。懵懵懂懂的也意识到，如果这件事要解决可能就不是像以前只是调戏山治这么简单就能收场的了。

家人嘛，还是要今日留一线日后好相见的。

但是不是有句话，人算不如天算。你也是万万没想到自己会在某个夜黑风高的晚上强上了人家。

去和之国的路上你和娜美在房间里对饮了几杯，要说到酒量，那也就你和娜美还有索隆能一起喝个痛快了。等你和娜美喝完一轮中场休息的时候，你说你出去转转通通风，那边的贼猫小姐爽快的摆摆手表示知道了。

夜晚的海风还是有些凉的，一出房门你就被迎面的冷风吹散了不少酒气。本来要去厨房端杯水喝的，但是你突然看到楼上的眺望台灯是亮着的，你皱着眉头思索了一下就想到是你们船上的老好人山治帮娜美值班。

啧，真是哪位女士的要求都不会拒绝啊！心里还是有些不爽的你气势汹汹的就爬上来阁楼。

山治正坐在驾驶位上抽烟凝视着远方的大海，听见声响回头就发现了你。穿着一个白衬衣就到处乱跑，船上还是有很多男性的呀。

“唔，这么晚了原来小姐还没休息啊！”

身体自发的就蹭到你旁边，给你披上放在这里的毛毯。

山治就是一个这么细致的人，也很温柔。你想如果女生们透过他浮夸的表象看到内质的话应该都会想你一样因为发现这点小秘密暗自窃喜。

故意把自己比作石头的璞玉被你发现的话，没有人能拒绝的了把。但是太可惜了，哪位布林小姐似乎也察觉到了你偷偷藏起来的礼物。

“小姐～难道是因为我在这里才会过来的吗？啊啊啊我果然是太幸运了！”

你想山治的话也没错，你不就是为了他过来的吗。最近一直在跟他单方面置气，心里担心他会误会，所以才不自觉的想要靠近他。哎但是你也是蠢，山治大概都没发现你的异样吧。

“哇，原来山治厉害，居然发现我是来找你的嘛！”

你掩去眼里的失望，把头发缠绕在手指上笑呵呵的回答山治。

“那请问这位美丽小姐有什么事要我做吗，我保证绝地会完成的。”

山治觉得自己最近困扰的难题马上就可以解决了，自从你们从big mom那里回来，你看上去对他总是郁郁的。不是不理他，只是那双承载着波光与星星的眼睛一次都没有看向他，每次他想送点什么讨好你，都被你淡淡的笑怼回了原地。

不只是你，山治最近也患得患失。他总是会自己一个人的时候自责的想是不是一开始他那番要和你们断绝关系的话惹你生气了。心思细腻的他不是没发现你对他似乎总是带着那么若有若无的堵气。

如果今天晚上能哄你开心那真是再好不过了。

“什么都可以吗？那山治都会同意吗？”

当然可以，只要你能再一次展露笑颜，他愿意为了你做任何事。山治被你多日不见的甜笑迷了眼，毫不犹豫的就给予肯定的答案。

“当然啦，我愿意为了小姐做任何事请！”

时间仿佛回到你曾逗弄他的无数次瞬间，这样一个会对女性痴狂的男人，你不就是想把他占为己有吗？源头只是始于你的劣根性，

“那山治去坐好啦。”

兴奋的舔舐自己的红唇，你牵住山治的裤脚把他带到椅子上，

“山治要说话算数哦～”

你抬头看着还一脸茫然的山治，当着他的面去拉开他裤裆处的拉链，然后把手伸进拉链里面用手指勾了勾，另一只手在解自己衬衫纽扣，渐渐在他面前露处一大片莹白。

山治大脑真的宕机了几秒，看到这样冲击性的画面，他下意识的要去捂住自己的鼻子，全身的血液一瞬间的上涌几乎让他的心脏停跳。

山治慌慢的伸手去扶你的手臂，但是被细嫩的皮肤刺的缩回了手掌，

“小姐，你不要呜……”

下身被你隔着裤子亲吻，你并没有着急探进去，反而伸出舌尖去濡湿它。被困于一角的肉身掌控在你的手里，山治的手原本是搭在座椅扶把上，现在却紧张的扣住，手臂处泛起的青痕显示出主人内心的纠结。

“山治君不喜欢的话我就停下，但是那样子我就不要理你了。”

你亲吻的地方有细小的啄吸声，你正爱不释手的在探索着。你把解开的皮带扔到一边，张开的裤子当然不再是你的阻碍，坏心眼的揉了一把山治的内裤，你假装惊奇的说，

“咦？山治你的这里怎么湿了？”

手指点在他顶端处的内裤上，把手探进去试探着它的大小。

“不，你刚才……唉小姐你现在是在惩罚我吗？”

不舍得用蛮力把你推开，山治挫败的用手臂遮住自己的眼睛。你刚才明明是拿自己的口水弄湿了他的内裤，现在却又说是他的问题。

从认识你开始口头上的便宜自己就没赢过，但是现在山治终于明白不论是身体还是意志，他根本拿你没办法啊。

“才不是惩罚呢，山治君见过这么舒服的惩罚吗？”

你知道山治是一个外表花心但是绝对专心的男人，如果他喜欢上某个女人应该就会为她注意言行了吧。所以如果今晚你什么都不在，在未来当山治找到自己的爱人，你绝对会嫉妒的发疯。至少要先占有他的身体才可以。

“山治君难道不睁眼看一下吗？你的龟头在流水耶。”

你觉得山治的肉棒长的很好看，而且形状和长度也很客观。粗长的肉身就让你难以我在手中，顶端更是比柱身大一圈，微微勾起的弧度让你燥热的吞咽口水。

山治把手放在你的眼睛处，美艳的少女离他直挺挺的地方那么近，他甚至都能感受到少女的气息吞吐到颤抖的顶端处，

“这样就算是对我的惩罚了吧。”不要在靠近了，不然他会难以遏制的想伤害你。

自己那样多龌龊的想法，甚至把他都吓一跳。想让你含住顶端吸吮爱抚它，想你用舌头舔舐龟头下的柱身，牙齿剐蹭囊袋的耻窝，甚至不需要嘴巴，用你稚嫩的乳白包住就足以让他发狂。

“才不要，我要帮山治君吸出来才可以。”

你解开胸衣释放了自己的胸，粉嫩小巧的红梅点缀在柔软的乳肉上，

“先用这里帮山治君好不好？我记得你很喜欢的。”

你对自己有足够的自信，平常你都是完全掌握不了的胸乳现在倒是可以先让他舒服一下。你将山治的肉棒夹在胸口的中间，两只手推挤你的胸肉，白色与红色交缠在一起，你亲吻着露在外面的龟头，舌尖坏心的去戳弄顶端的小孔。

山治从来没有像现在一样备受煎熬，身体的快感焚烧着他的理智。他所奉行的骑士道其实是不能接受自己让女性以这样淫靡带有屈辱性的动作给他口交。可是难耐的感官现在恨不得挺腰更用力一些，他甚至想亲手掌握那样软绵绵的乳肉夹紧自己的肉棒，想把你娇嫩的乳头操的陷进你的乳肉了，给你些教训，让你再也不敢招惹他。

可是山治舍不得，舍不得你流出泫然若泣的泪水，舍不得在你那里都娇软的的身子上留下伤痕。所以他只能忍耐，忍耐这种隔靴搔痒的快感。

“嘶，山治君你怎么还不出来呀？我的胸都被你磨红了。”

你嗔怒的瞟了山治一眼，停下来手里的动作，身体前倾爬到他腿上坐下给他看你乳儿两边泛起红痕的地方，你软绵绵的向他索吻，非要探进他的唇齿里与他的舌头纠缠，手也不甘示弱的上下撸动着越来越大的肉棒。

山治放在你脖颈后面的大掌抵住你后退的方向，他的喘息声也变得粗重起来，无法抑制的呼气声从你们唇齿交融的缝隙里溢出来，

“呃，小姐你简直要逼疯我。”

山治在你口中的动作也变得强势，你被他吸的舌根都痛了，而且连喘息的时间都不留给你，口中多余的唾液顺着你的嘴角滑下。

山治觉得自己要到极限，不停叫嚣着想要释放的肉棒涨的他浑身发疼，如果你现在反悔停下的话，山治恐怕会恳切的祈求你帮帮他，即使事后你要了他的命都可以。

白灼喷射出很多，不仅你的手上，你的大腿内侧也沾到了不少。男人难耐的眉头紧皱，似痛苦又快乐着，所以当你看到山治眼角溢出因为忍耐的泪水时，身体快过理智的去帮他舔干净咸咸的液体。

山治也有些懵，你小猫一样舔自己的眼角才让他意识到自己刚才居然……说不上来是不服气还是羞涩让他抿直了嘴角，小心翼翼的抱紧你试探，

“不如我们再来一次？”

正常说话的时候，山治的嗓音是非常性感又有磁性的，这样明显的暗示让本来就情动的你酸了小腹，你不禁有些后悔自己不挑日子就来强上他了。

“下一次吧山治君，这是对你的惩罚嘛！而且我现在在来例假……”

你略微沉痛的想自己真是错过了一个大好机会。

“真是拿你没办法，小姐肯定就是拿定我不舍得伤害你才这样乱来。”

紧紧的把你搂在怀里，山治在你面前叹了口气，到现在还有什么不明白的，你这么大胆的勾引他就是仗着自己不能欺负回来，不过你能开心，也算是件好事。

“山治君～刚刚舒不舒服呀，下次用嘴巴帮你好不好，我会全部都吃掉的，今天山治君的精液都浪费了呢～”

山治刚呼的一口气就这样被你的话卡的不上不下，身体僵硬的像块石头，山治委屈的头顶恨不得有个小云层向下浇雨，

“小姐不要再欺负我了。”

山治凑到你的唇边求吻，一寸一寸的品尝你的甜蜜，

“小姐还在生我的气吗？对不起，让我心爱的lady伤心了。”

你的手插在山治金色的发里，盯着他的脸看了一会才下定决心般的笑了，

“山治君以后能不能是我的呢？不要别的女孩子喜欢。”

当然可以。山治从没想过你对他是有男女私情的，但是不妨碍他心脏撞击自己的心房，控制不住的嘴角傻乎乎的勾起来，

“能做小姐一个人的骑士，我当然愿意。所以以后我就可以当小姐的男朋友了吗？”

可能恋爱真的会让人变傻，你被新晋的男朋友蛊惑一般也笑了出声。

“你说呢？我只给男朋友补偿这次的后续哦。”

交往后和交往前的差别大概就是，我们的厨师先生总是控制不住的粘着你，一有机会就要抱抱亲亲厮磨你好一阵，而且最喜欢在船上炫耀你的优点，顺便嘲讽一下还是单身的男士们。

和山治在一起后你发现了更多他不同的一面，你想当初自己发现的可真是个宝藏。

————————————————END————————————————————

不管山治就是宝藏！不服来战（我的我的

总结来说就是“你”拿着渣女剧本结果没浪起来的故事


End file.
